A Very Lilith Birthday
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's Frasier's birthday, and he's surrounded by his friends and family. And of course, then there was Lilith. Happy Birthday Kelsey!


**Happy Birthday Kelsey Grammer! Thanks for all of the joy you've brought into our lives for so many years.**

**It was Frasier's birthday, and all of his friends and family were gathered at Café Nervosa for a not so surprise party. He'd been telling literally everyone including on the radio that it was his birthday, so a small fan club had gathered to partake in the celebration. It would be on Seattle's list of affairs to remember for sure.**

**Frasier arrived to a grand round of applause. He smiled not so modestly and took a bow, several times. **

**Niles spoke up. "This may be the only time in your lifetime that this will be voluntarily requested- speech, please!"**

**Frasier rolled his eyes and laughed, and stood up to obey not so unreluctantly Niles' request. If there was anything that Frasier loved more than a good birthday party (especially for himself) was a soapbox to which he could talk about anything and everything. On top of that, people were expecting to hear him talk about himself- something you normally had to twist his arm to do. Not really.**

"**Family, friends, coworkers, fans, Nervosa workers- the crème of the crème. I cannot tell you how delighted I am to see each and every one of you, well, maybe not you Bulldog, ha ha. Just a little fun, if we can't laugh at ourselves who can we laugh at, right?" Ignoring Bulldog's dirty look, Frasier continued. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to see you all here today. For Café nervosa to close down its doors for the evening just for a simple birthday celebration- well I see my generous tips have paid off over the years." After laughing at his own joke, he continued.**

"**Some of you are but strangers to me, even some of my coworkers. Some of you, like Roz, are dear friends, just as dear to me as family. But family…there is something about family that one simply cannot put a price on. Well, maybe Niles…you've cost me a fortune in coffee tabs." Niles now rolled his eyes.**

**Frasier continued oblivious to the effect his pontificating was having on everyone in the room. "Dad… I cannot tell you how much my life has improved since having you back into my life. This wasn't what I had planned for myself, but please believe me when I say this: if there is a higher power, then I do believe he or she knew what they were doing in bringing us together again."**

"**So God had it in for me, huh?" Martin deadpanned. Daphne gently swatted his arm and smiled at the old man's dry sense of humor.**

**Frasier smiled. "And Daphne…your presence has been such a blessing. I admit that I had my reservations about a part time psychic who's flashes came and went with her time of the month, but rest assured there are no more reservations. My brother is right- you are an angel."**

**Daphne looked at Niles, her face reddened by Frasier's disclosure of her little secret. Apparently she was not the only one with a secret.**

"**Well, well, it looks like you've all given Frasier the gift he's always wanted- a platform in which he can romanticize, fantasize and mull over all of the things he considers himself blessed with, not the least of which being the gift of gab. Well done, Seattle."**

**Everyone turned to stare at the icy-voiced figure that appeared in the room. Even Frasier's fan club knew who this was- it was the infamous Lilith Sternin, a much maligned figure in Frasier's life. She was the mother of his only child, the ex-wife and to those in Boston who had knew him, one of his true equals.**

"**Lilith…how…..good of you to drop by. I don't suppose you brought my son with you, did you?" Frasier said through gritted teeth.**

"**He's at a friend's house. After the gathering I shall pick him up and bring him over to your place for a visit. That is, if it is all right with you?"**

**Now his most genuine smile of the evening appeared on his face. "Of course Lilith. Frederick is welcome any time. You too, of course."**

**Niles, Daphne and Martin all nearly choked on their coffees at the same time, which did not go unnoticed by either Frasier or Lilith.**

"**Please, don't let me ruin the fun. I wouldn't want to keep Martin up past his bedtime. What is it for you nowadays, 8 o'clock?"**

**Martin stood up, he'd never hit a lady before but then again, who in their right mind would consider Lilith a lady? Niles helped to sit him back down.**

"**Now Dad, remember, this is only temporary…" he whispered, purposely loudly enough for Lilith to hear.**

"**Actually it's not."**

**Frasier looked most stunned of all. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Before I begin Sam sends his best, as do the rest of what you called your gang at Cheers. That said, I have been offered a job in Seattle and I begin next month."**

**Daphne grabbed some ice from her water, wrapped it in a napkin and applied it to her forehead.**

"**Well isn't that…isn't that…" Frasier was actually at a loss for words.**

"**Does this mean that Frederick will be joining you?" he finally spoke up.**

"**Of course. I thought of some boarding schools but as he is getting older and the child support is drying up, I realized that perhaps it would be best for him to have some quality time with his father. That is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"**

**Frasier ran over to embrace Lilith, who was taken aback by his open display of affection. For a minute she was taken back to the old days, where she'd let her hair down and Frasier had made no effort to hide his attraction to her. Yes, those were the good old days indeed.**

**Soon enough the party winded down, and Frasier found himself alone with Lilith. "Did you take a cab or would you like me to drive you?"**

"**I've seen your driving. I'd feel safer in a cab. In Seattle that says a lot," Lilith deadpanned.**

"**Oh I seem to remember what a mad woman you were when Sam taught you to drive. So it seems to me you have a lot of nerve talking about my driving."**

**She almost smiled. "Touche. Now that we're alone and before we go to pick up Frederick, there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you."**

"**The divorce settlement was finalized years ago, Lilith."**

"**It's not about money. It's about us."**

"**Us?"**

**She nodded. "Yes it's about us. I've given this a lot of thought, and part of the reason- the main reason- that I agreed to take this job is because of you."**

"**So I can be closer to Frederick! I do appreciate that more than you know. I can't thank you enough Lilith."**

"**You can do one thing if you'd like to repay me."**

"**Within reason of course, you know I'd do anything for you. I'd like to think of us as having a bond that neither time nor tribulation could break or even bend."**

"**Will you kiss me, Frasier?"**

**He laughed out of nervousness. "I beg your pardon?"**

"**I admit that I had my own selfish motives for taking this job. I wanted to be closer to you. I've missed you, Frasier. I know that I hurt you during our marriage. We've seen each other's highs and lows and I dare say we bring out the best in each other. I do not require a response to my proposal that we get back together, not at this time. But I do ask that you kiss me….to see if nothing else if the spark that once drove us crazy is still there."**

**He thought about it. This was a most uncomfortable position for him to be in. But Lilith was never very patient with Frasier. She **

**pulled the pin out of her hair, shook her head for good measure, and wrapped her arms around his neck while pulling him in for a kiss. Taken aback, Frasier nevertheless responded in the very way she'd hoped he would- he kissed her back.**

"**Do you think Frederick would mind spending the night at his friend's house?" Frasier asked with a glint in his eyes. "I know of the most charming hotel…"**

**She smiled back as warmly as she knew how. "I thought you'd never ask."**

**The end**


End file.
